1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to casino style table games.
2. Description of Related Art
Poker has became popular around the world. There has also been a huge interest in games that are not so complicated and played rapidly like Three Card Poker® U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,774. In this game a player places his/her bet on (the Ante area) to play against the dealer's hand and/or the player makes a second bet in (the PAIR PLUS area) to play hand value of his/her cards or the player makes both bets.
This game is played with a standard deck of playing cards (52 cards), three cards are dealt to the player and three cards are dealt to the dealer. When player bets Ante he/she must now bet in (Play area) or fold and forfeit all bets. If the player bets, he/she plays the three card hand against the dealers hand.
If the dealer does not play (dealer must have Queen High or better to qualify) the player wins 1 to 1 odds on the Ante bet and pushes on the Play bet. If the dealer has Queen High or better hand the dealer qualifies to play. If the players hand beats the dealer, player wins 1 to 1 odds on both Ante and Play bets. If the dealer and the player tie it's a push, Ante and Play bets are returned to the player. With the Pair Plus bet only the players hand is used and he/she wins if he/she has a pair or better.
Odds are as follows.    Pair (1 to 1)    Flush (4 to 1)    Straight (6 to 1)    Three of a Kind (30 to 1)    Straight Flush (40 to 1)
You may also play Pair Plus only without playing Ante or Play. In Three Card Poker® if the player receives a bad hand, he/she has no chance to improve their hand.